The Purge: Vengeance
by JourneyofShadows
Summary: It's been a year. One whole year since I saw my brother and sister killed before my eyes. The group who caused this made sure I survived that fateful night. And now, I know why… I'll Purge tonight, and make sure my brother and sister are avenged.
Chapter 1: Memory of Death

 **Static blares through a tape recorder, before a voice comes on**

Mikey: "So, it's March 22nd, and I'm here with my brother, Lucas, and my sister, Abigail. We're about an hour away from the Purge, and we're secure where we are. Nobody's going to get through this chain link I have up!"

Lucas: "Hell yeah, Mikey! Everyone will think twice before fucking with us!"

Abby: "Hey, Lucas, cut the cursing."

Mikey: "On a better note, we got a call from our mother saying that she's safe at Aunt Mila's, so sigh of relief there. I'm leaving this audiotape so that we have something to look back on next year, when we're living safely in Circle, Montana. I'll be honest with you, Lucas, Abby, I'm seriously looking forward to getting out of here."

Lucas: "Count me in!"

Abby: "I'd be looking forward to it."

Mikey: "Anyways, I'm going to keep this on for the entire night, so we can have this recording for our own purposes. Here's to happy thoughts, and a happy Purge night for all those Purging."

 **The tape is fast-forwarded up to the exact moment of the Purge's beginning. The sounds of a newscaster droning on about the world's problems continue, until the Broadcast system finally pops up.**

Lucas: "Oh shit, Mikey! Here we go!"

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

 **The sirens begin to blare**

Abby: "Okay, Mikey, Lucas, I'm going to go take a bath, so please, do not disturb me."

Mikey: "Have fun, Abby."

 **The tape is fast-forwarded once more. Banging on the door is heard, as well as a plea for help.**

Abby: "Lucas, stay away from the door!"

Lucas: "Abby, you heard the man, he needs help!"

Mikey: "Lucas, it's Purge Night, anyone's going to be out to fool us, and make quick work of us."

Lucas: "Mikey, you're taking Abby's side on this? For fuck's sake man, the guy out there needs our help!"

Abby: "Lucas, for the love of God, get the hell away from the door!"

 **At that moment, the sounds of a chain link being moved plays on the tape, and the door is opened. The sound is inaudible, but it was the sound of a Purger. The sound of someone being impaled is heard followed by the sounds of a shriek from Abby.**

Mikey: "Fuck! Abby, run!"

 **The sounds of Mikey and Abby running through the small apartment are heard, followed by the sounds of a door being barricaded, and a window being opened.**

Mikey: "Abby, get to the roof!"

 **The sounds of an axe chopping through the door are made apparent on the tape.**

Mikey: "Abby! Go!"

 **The tape fast-forwards to the sounds of shoes on metal stairs, signaling that Abby and Mikey were making their way up to the rooftop to hide. The sounds of gunshots filled the air, as well as the cheers of excitement of the ongoing Purgers on the ground far beneath them. Once again, the tape is fast forwarded to the roof, where the two are hiding. Abby is sobbing quietly**

Abby: "Mike, God, I'm scared!"

Mikey: "Stay quiet, Abby. We'll get through this, all we have to do is just wait it out in here."

 **The tape is fast-forwarded once more, with the constant sounds of breathing coming from the two.**

Mikey: "Okay, Abby, I'm going to go out, and check to see if the coast is clear."

Abby: "Mike, no!"

Mikey: "Abby, I have to. Stay here, and don't leave this spot."

Abby: "No, don't…"

 **The sounds of something metal moving slowly is heard followed by heavy breathing.**

"We found you, piggies."

Mikey: "Shit! Abby, run!"

 **The sound of Abby getting up to start running is heard, followed by her scream as someone grabs her.** **The tape is fast-forwarded to a song that is being sung by a group of people on top of the building; the song was "America the Beautiful".**

"Blessed be our New Founding Fathers, for letting us Purge tonight."

Group: "Blessed be our New Founding Fathers, for letting us Purge tonight."

"Every year, we Purge to cleanse our souls of the sin that is jealousy, of the sin that is wrath. We Purge to fulfill our closeness to God."

Group: "We Purge to fulfill our closeness to God."

"And every year, to appease our souls, we slaughter the sacrificial pigs that will appease our restless souls. This year will be no different."

 **The sounds of Abby and Mikey's muffled grunts and screams are heard.**

"However, we've already sacrificed one pig to slaughter, so we must make do with one more. Who will be our last pig of the night? The man, or the woman?"

 ** _"The Woman!"_**

 ** _"Sacrifice the virgin!"_**

 ** _"The Woman will sate our hunger!"_**

 ** _"Kill the Woman!"_**

 ** _"God demands her blood!"_**

 **The cheers of the other people are heard on the tape as Abby is released from her muffling, and begins screaming and pleading. Mikey is released from the muffles as well.**

Mikey: "No! Let her go you bitch!"

 **Abby releases one more scream as the sound of metal hitting flesh is echoed into the night air, as well as on the tape. The cries of happiness from the Purgers follow, while Mikey begins to break down. The woman approaches, as the audio is much clearer on the tape.**

"Let tonight be your freedom, your cry to God. Your cry to our New Founding Fathers, who have given us the opportunity to Purge."

Mikey: "You… You bitch…"

"And let next year be your turn to Purge. Just think of all the good the Purge does. It allows us to have the freedom to cleanse our souls of sin. Let next year be your time to Purge."

 **The tape fast-forwards, when the siren signaling the end of the Purge is made apparent.**

Mikey: "Abby… Lucas... F-Fuck!"

 **The sound of a fist banging on a coffee table is heard.**

Mikey: "What am I going to tell mom?"

 **The tape fast-forwards one last time, where Mikey is now breathing calmly.**

Mikey: "So… My brother and sister didn't make it. They didn't survive the hell that was the Purge. My mom was made aware of it, and she didn't take the news so well. She was thankful that I survived, but I could sense deep down that she blames me for this happening. It's March 23rd. The Purge has ended, and only 364 days remain until the next Purge. On that day, there will be one more person going onto the streets to Purge. But I'm not going to do it to clean my soul. I'm going to do it to get revenge. Abby, Lucas, you two rest. I'll make sure you both are at peace next year. I swear on my life."


End file.
